The Moon and It's Eclipse
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: Kagome entrusted Sesshomaru with her secrets and with his help she is in the past to stay. The pages of Bokusenō are blank; they have to rewrite their own story. It's not until Sesshomaru gets married that Kagome realized that her story might have already ended, perhaps her leaving the future ended hers, is it too late? She met the man of her dreams and then his beautiful wife.
1. Chapter 1

_I've been reading books of old._

Forever is a long time.

She knew long before any of them that she would have that forever. That immortality that so many humans wished for. Some spent their lives searching for the fountain of youth that had long dried up. She didn't choose it; it chose her just as the jewel had.

The first thing she did when she discovered that time did not touch her was prepared. She sought out one person to help her, one person she actually trusted with her life, even though he himself had once tried to take it from her.

"Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru had a dozen or so scrolls scatter when she opened the door in a hurry. He looked up. The castle was in a scurry, and they were both dressed for battle. Within hours they would be knee deep in it, the final battle. Even now they could feel it in their bones.

Kagome raised her hand "I got the last one,"

"Hn, place it, and let's be on our way Miko" He looked over one last scroll as she entered the room and shut the door behind her. She quickly stepped around him and looked at the wall. With a wave of her hand and a hidden portal opened and her magical barrier fell. She went to tuck the book, but Sesshomaru plucked it from her hands.

"What is this?"

"A book,"

"I am well aware of that fact Miko,"

She blinked at him.

This book was old. Very old. He ran his hand over the tatter worn leather and then opened it.

"The pages are blank,"

"Are they?" She asked looking at him. His eyes met hers, and he knew, there was something special about this book. He brought the book closer to his nose and smelt it.

"Bokusenō" He spoke.

There was a knock. Kagome waved her hand, and her portal closed.

"Enter," Sesshomaru snapped,

Jaken poked his head in "Rin is safely hidden" He seemed on edge.

"What else Jaken?" Sesshomaru knew by his voice.

"Inuyasha is here,"

Damn.

They had kept this secret for many many reasons. She had met him in secret after the demon with the mirror tried to suck her up, and she told him she needed his help. Of course, he didn't see the need to assist her; he owed her nothing. But then she entrusted him with a few secrets, like her immortality and wooded well. She proved to be useful, and truthfully, she was an enigma to him that, when and if he had time, he would like to solve. But she was not a pressing matter to him, but the magic surrounding her was, so he agreed. She like Rin, had worth and he, though he would not admit it openly, needed allies when this was all over, and with her knowledge of the unknown to him, she would prove to be useful yet.

"Leave Jaken,"

Jaken closed the door quickly.

"We will tell him you needed my help with Rin."

"Do as you wish Miko," Lying was beneath him, but that's the way she wanted it.

He knew she was unsure of her future and even if that future meant the past, he knew she was unsure of what people would be in it. Inuyasha had chosen the dead over the living, many times over. Though he wasn't sure, she seemed to be over that part of her life. She waved her hand again and held out the other for the book.

"How is this possible," He asked, not handing over the book just yet.

Sesshomaru knew she was from another time, but nothing more than that. Hence the scrolls, he wanted more info on the well, not only for his sake but for hers. For some reason, unknown to him, she was hell-bent on staying. Kagome sighed "Your books are old Sesshomaru-sama, but mine is older still."

"How is this Bokusenō?" He pressed.

Kagome did trust Sesshomaru, but she wondered, just how much she could trust him with.

"Ask him," She stated.

"We do not have time for this Miko; my brother is growing angry."

"Since when do you care?"

"We have a battle to go to woman."

Kagome placed her hands on the book and opened it "Ask him,"

Sesshomaru looked down "Bokusenō, awaken, I Sesshomaru Lord of the West summon you."

Words appeared on the blank page; it simply stated Prince.

Kagome giggled, and Sesshomaru looked at her "Something you find amusing?"

"You have to be married to be the Lord."

Sesshomaru ears picked up on his brothers cursing. Apparently, she had to.

"Sesshomaru," She pressed, her portal of hidden stuff still open.

He lowered his eyes back to the book "How?" Was all he said.

Death was all that was written.

He looked up "I do not understand?" Which was a lot for him to admit.

Kagome softly took the book from him and quickly put it away and closed up the wall with a swish of her hands.

"Sesshomaru," She closed her eyes then opened them "Sesshomaru, in my time, you don't exist."

His eyes widen just slightly,

"None of you do," Her words sounded sad.

Inuyasha was getting closer, though Jaken was trying his best to hold him off.

"How can you be sure Miko, I will not die so easy."

"Because I own the oldest book in time and you just read it yourself."

Inuyasha chose that time to barge in "What the hell is going on here?"

Sesshomaru and Kagome's eyes did not stray from one another.

"Kagome what the hell are you doing here wench!"

"Lady Kagome was helping seal Rin you retched half breed!" Jaken defended!

Inuyasha looked at him "K since when is she Lady Kagome to you, you ole toad!"

"Enough," Sesshomaru was now looking at Inuyasha "We have more pressing matters,"

"Yeah, so imagine my shock to find her here and with you, alone!"

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" Kagome placed her hands on her hips.

The horns of the West sounded, they were out of time.

"Damn, he's here!" Inuyasha bolted out of the room and called for Miokru and Sango.

Sesshomaru searched her eyes once more and decided then; he would aid her in her last request. He quickly grabbed the old scroll and tucked it into his waist band "Come," He stated, and they both bolted from the room.

"Have you figured it out?" She asked as she tried to keep up with his long strides.

"Hn"

She grabbed his sleeve before they stepped out "Then you will do it?"

"You have not been hiding your things in my castle with the hopes that I would not Miko?"

"I trusted you would," She did, she trusted him. She trusted him with her life.

"With your life Miko, even though I once tried to take it?"

"Yes," She breathed quickly, her hairs standing on end at the feel of Naraku approaching.

"I make no promise Miko, should you betray me, I will kill you."

She looked taken aback "You think I would betray you?

"As you stated Miko, I do not exist in your time,"

"I don't want to exist in my time!" She let go of him "I'm trusting you with my life, can't you trust me with yours?"

"No," He didn't trust anyone, not even her, not even his own father.

Her lips parted and hurt was evident, though he knew not why she should not be shocked.

"But I will do it, Miko,"

They looked at each other for a moment more before an evil blinding power washed over them both.

Kagome went left, and he went right.

She went into battle, and he went to a well.

It would be over soon, and a new ending would be written in the book of old. There was a reason the page of Bokusenō were blank.


	2. Legends and Myths

_The legends and the myths._

Kagome sat under a tree wearing a lavender kimono with yellow lace trim and matching belt. Her hair was up in a matching yellow ponytail, her black hair swaying in the breeze.

They had defeated Naraku, and though the well tried to take her, Sesshomaru saw to its end. With a magic scroll, some blood, and a sword, the well was sealed for good.  
Kagome had been sent flying back to the well. Sesshomaru moved quickly and grabbed her around the waist and pulled her away with a spin. The jewel had been angry; they had outsmarted it. She made a selfless wish because her biggest fear had been removed. The former creator's power won because of this, and so some wrongs were made right.

Sesshomaru got his arm back, Kikyo got her life back.

Inuyasha had been upset that Kagome had planned this all out with Sesshomaru without saying a word to them. Kikyo, of course, told Kagome it was selfish on her part, but in the end, Sesshomaru spoke up on her behalf, telling the once dead that the Mikos life was her own and this was her decision. Kagome promised she would not burden them. Inuyasha's ears had gone flat. He knew she didn't stay for him per say. Miroku and Sango had been most surprised but said nothing. Of course in the coming days after the battle, Inuyasha dug himself into a deeper hole by asking what other deep dark secrets she had been keeping with his hated half brother. She, of course, sat him and then tried to explain that she needed someone she could trust with little to no emotional ties to her.

Miroku had been the voice of reason that Inuyasha ended up listening to in the end even though he had basically stated the same thing she had. But then Inuyasha wanted to know why his brother helped her. Miroku told him simply that his brother liked knowledge because to him that was the best power and Kagome was knowledge.

Kagome sat him again when he pointed out that Sesshomaru was just using her. She knew what being used felt like; he wasn't using her, they were mutually benefiting, they had an agreement, they, unlike Inuyasha, talked.

"What are you reading?"

Kagome looked up from her book "The story about the God of the underworld."

He looked off to the distance but didn't move; it was a sign for her to keep going. Though she had only spent a few weeks in his presence here and there while gathering her things from the future and hiding them within his wall, she had learned to read him somewhat.

"He took mother earth's daughter to be his bride."

He moved his eyes to her.

"What?"

"The darkness in love with the light Miko?"

"She did grow to love him."

"The darkness would consume her."

"That's why she only spent have her time with him and half her time back on earth."

"This must be one of your so-called myths Miko."

She smiled "Summer and Winter. When she is with her Lord husband, it is winter. When she is with her family, it is summer."

Now he knew it was a myth.

He looked away "You are sure I do not exist in your time?"

"Sesshomaru if you did I think I would know, your not one to hide."

That was indeed true.

"Tell me Miko, the books you gathered" There were many "Do any speak of me?"

Her smile grew "I thought you would never ask" She closed her book and he offered his hand to help her up.

"I assume you need access to your portal?"

"Yep"

Kagome chose to live between him and Inuyasha forest. She was, for all purposes under his protection.

They walked in agreeable silence for a moment "I find it odd Miko."

"What?"

"That you are comfortable living in a hut alone."

She shrugged "I'm not totally alone."

He eyed her "You are unlike other humans, one does not give up comforts to purposely live in a twig house" He really didn't understand her. Though he travels a lot, he would not give up his Westen home to live in a cave.

"You would be surprised to find that a lot of humans in my time actually forgo wealth on purpose."

"Interesting"

"Plus, we can't all be rich."

The palace gates were opened, and they walked in. Down the long halls, through twist and turns. People bowing to him as they passed never did get old to her. He opened the door and allowed her in, and she set right to her work of opening her hidden place. "You coming?

"Indeed"

They walked in it, and she sealed it.

The place within the magic was dimly light; she didn't waste power on things such as heavy light. She placed the mythology book away and went for another. Sesshomaru eyes her many, many things. "See I didn't give up all my things" She stated as she watched him look.

"It makes no sense for you to travel back and forth to fetch these things, Miko."

"You know I don't feel safe hiding them anywhere else, plus if I died you have to destroy this."

He looked at her "Hn, which is why you should stay within the Western walls."

Her eyes held shock "You, you would let me stay within the walls?"

"It is not uncommon, even in demon houses, for a Miko to be on hand."

She smiled "Are you offering me a job."

"Perhaps Miko"

She bit her lip.

"What is the cause of your hesitation?"

"Inuyasha already thinks I'm sleeping with the enemy."

She knew her choice of words was bad as soon as they came out of her mouth.

"It would be no concern of his if you were Miko."

She was slightly shocked by his response, she thought for sure there would be a sneer, growl or sour comment to follow. She cleared her throat "Are you sure it would be ok? I don't want to cause you more hassle than I have."

"Miko, coming and going is far more alarming than you staying."

She blushed, she had not thought about that. At least staying people would know nothing was going on between them as if it were even remotely possible. Everyone knew he had no taste what so ever for humans. In fact, besides Rin, Kagome was sure she was the only human within the Western palace.

"Ok then, I accept!" She beamed.

"Very well, now Miko about my person?"

She sat down, and he stood. She opened the book "Once upon a time a long time ago there were-

"Not the myth Miko and not about my breed."

She smiled and closed the book "I'm going to need a pen then."

Sesshomaru quickly found out, the only story of his family line that made it to the history books was the story of his father battle before Inuyasha's birth and the story of Inuyasha, who had been sealed to a tree by his own lover because of betrayal. Both legends were not complete and held falsehoods, but at least they were written. Suddenly something dawned on him. For there to be nothing, it meant that his death meant nothing, which meant he did not accomplish anything he set out to accomplish.

"Sesshomaru, nothing is set in stone."

He eyed her "Stop that" He snapped, he hated it when she tried to read him.

"I just mean that just because there isn't one, that there won't be one."

It made no sense.

She put the book back and grabbed the leather one and walked to him "Ask him,"

She opened the book and held it opened for him.

"Why" Was all said,

 _'Living legend_ ' Was all that was written. He looked at her "It means, your alive."

He knew that.

"You sealing that well Sesshomaru-sama did a lot more than keep me here."

She slowly closed the book "We are rewriting our story, er, separately but with help from each other, I mean-

"I understand Miko, cease your rambling."

She put the book back "So Prince, which do you want to be?"


	3. Achilles, and his gold

_Achilles, and his gold._

"Show off," Inuyasha huffed.

Kagome rolled her eyes "He isn't showing off Inuyasha,"

"K, do you even hear yourself!"

A few months after Kagome moved in Sesshomaru opened the Western lands and invited all the royal bloodlines. Normally having all the nobility in one place was a bad idea but everyone, at least for now was at peace, sort of.

"Maybe he is looking for a mate," Kikyo stated,

Inuyasha made a blanched face, and Kagome looked around "I dunno about that,"

"Why else a show of riches?" Kikyo asked,

Kagome looked at her "I don't think he is that shallow," Plus he had actually left her and his mother in charge "Or more of, I don't think he would be looking for someone who is shallow," Sesshomaru was not a show off and if he was "Plus if he was going to show off I think it would be a show of strength," Kagome added thoughtfully.

"Indeed Miko."

Kagome turned to look at Sesshomaru who had just joined them. "I though I told you to stay near?"

He actually wasn't looking for a mate but bitches where everywhere trying to gain his eye.

"See," Kagome looked at Inuyasha,

"Oi! You got a thing for my brother now?"

Kagome's eyes went wide "What?"

"You moved in with the guy, and now you're talking about how strong he is!"

She put her hands on her hips "Inuyasha!" She warned,

"That's all it takes, strong arms and a little money?"

"SIT!" Kikyo backed up as Inuyasha hit dirt.

Miroku looked over "Now Inuyasha you know Kagome isn't that shallow either,"

"This Deja Vu all over again," Sango said thoughtfully referring to the time Inuyasha had asked if sweet words were all she needed from her kidnapper the wolf. Sesshomaru, of course, didn't know that story and looked at the slayer "When has this occurred before?"

Sango looked at him "Oh, well after Kouga kidnapped Kagome."

"The wolf kidnapped you?" He looked at Kagome, and she groaned "Everyone either tired to kill me or kidnapped me in the beginning," And now they all were apart of her life.

"Inuyasha was shocked when instead of zapping the wolf Kagome helped him," Miroku told him.

"Inuyasha was most unhappy about it," Sango added "And asked after Kouga left Kagome with a blush on her face if all it took was a few sweet words,"

Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha as he pulled himself up "She sat me then too." He snapped.

Sesshomaru was actually shocked at his brother's stupidity; even he knew those things would not impress her. She was too pure, too sweet, too caring.

The Miko had a heart of gold.

The men watched as the girls walked away and Inuyasha came to stand next to his brother.

"Not even Achilles with all his strength and gold would gain her eye," Sesshomaru spoke watching as people moved out of Kagome's way as they walk around the grand affair. He knew many were still confused by her being there, including his half brother.

"So uh, you really not looking for a mate?" Inuyasha asked uneasily, and Sesshomaru slowly turned his glaring eyes to him. Sesshomaru knew what he was applying "I do not need subjugation beads to sit you half breed,"

Inuyasha ears went flat, and Miroku chuckled "I guess Achilles and Sesshomaru are one and the same!"

"Do not compare me to the likes of a myth Monk," Sesshomaru state as he goes after the Miko.

"K, whats got his sword all in a bunch?"

Miroku put a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder "The future,"

"You think that's why he let her move in?"

"Yes Inuyasha, Kagome isn't sleeping with the enemy,"

Inuyasha ears went flat; he totally didn't need the mental photo.


	4. Gifts

_Hercules, and his gifts._

Sesshomaru learned many things with Kagome around.

"Winter is coming," He told her coming up behind her as she looks out over the high balcony. She merely smiled and tucked a stand of stay hair behind her ear "I can't wait for the snow."

He rose an eyebrow, and she glanced back at his silent form "What?"

"You will have for forgo your so-called skirt Miko; this one should think you hate winter."

She gave him a flat look, then sighed "Fine, as my Christmas gift to you. I will no longer wear the skirt, happy now?"

"It will please this one."

"Shh, make a girl feel unattractive why don't you," She leaned on the balcony, not wearing said skirt at the moment but the wide legged pants of her kind.

"I did not insult your appearance Miko just your lack of modesty."

She leaned up "First, in my time my skirt IS modest, second I didn't say you insulted my appearance. I said you made me feel unattractive." Then she realized who she was talking to and waved her hands "Can we forget this conversation?"

"It was not my intentions Miko."

She sighed "I know that."

"I merely wish for you to dress your station."

"I know that too," Then she wondered what her station actually was.

"Is it because you are attractive Miko that you should guard yourself."

Kagome blushed slightly. The freaking Lord of the West, Demon whos name meant killing perfectionist, who once tried to kill her, hated brother of her best friend almost once lover had just told her, A HUMAN that she was attractive. Coming from anyone else it would not have been a big deal.

She turned away "I understand, thank you."

Winter came just as he stated and Sesshomaru quickly learned why she liked it, this so-called Christmas. Everyone gathered, with his permission of course and this not only included her friends but nobles as well who began to question her place because a gathering like this had her written all over it.

He, of course, refused to indulge in their gossip, and he was quickly forgotten when Kouga showed up.

"Kouga!" Kagome beamed,

"Hello beautiful," He gave her flowers,

"Aww, thanks! You didn't have to!"

"I also made you this," He handed her a bracelet "That's my fang, it's for protection you know."

Kagome slightly blushed and Inuyasha saved her by putting his arm around the wolf "Io were is my gift you jerk?"

"How about a punch in the face dog breath."

Sesshomaru watched it unfold and thought surely she would put the gift away, but instead, he watched her put it on and he wondered, did she not think his protection was enough? He snorted, he didn't care.

But then he watched male after male bring her gifts, some for protection, some for wealth, some for health. He wanted to roll his eyes, she was a Miko for crying out loud, and all these things did nothing more than insult him. She wasn't his lover but she was a Miko under his house, she was his to take care of no matter how you looked at it, and she was well taken care of.

"My Lord,"

Sesshomaru shifted his gaze to a slightly elder demoness "Speak,"

She bowed "I offer you a gift," She pushed her hair over her shoulder showing off her neck. He looked up to see Kagome looking at him. She slightly smiled at him.

"Begone," He said as he walked away and up to Kagome.

"I am going to the portal; keep watch?"

"I am not your guard dog Miko."

"Arnt you?"

He gave her a flat look at she giggled, he followed her anyway.

"I need to get a few gifts out,"

He snorted "It would seem you are putting some in."

"I am, safekeeping."

He snorted again,

"Ok, what's with the snorting; what?"

"They are insults,"

She rose any eyebrow "My gifts?" She looked down at them.

"Indeed Miko." He pointed them out "Protection, health and lastly wealth,"

"Ok, I fail to see how that's insulting to me."

"Not you Miko, me."

She dropped the gift on the desk inside the portal "I'm not sure they meant to insult you."

He wanted to roll his eyes "They seek your favor,"

"Isn't that a good thing; they don't think you have it?"

"Only fools would offer you something you already have Miko."

"Oh, so what would you give me then?"

He walked outside the portal and out to the balcony, he looked up, and she followed suit. His arm went around her waist, and he shot up "The moon." Was his reply as he took her to his mother's moon palace so she could touch the clouds. They had done this once before, and she loved it then too.

He needed to get away from all the people anyway.

"So, what did the demoness give you?" Kagome asked as her fingers dance across the clouds,

"Unlike you, I denied her gift."

"That's rude you know,"

He looked down at her as they landed high above his land. She walked to the wall and looked over, down at the clouds.

"What she offered you something you already had?"

His gold eyes bore into hers "She offered me the one thing I do not have, I just didn't want it from her person."

Kagome forgot the clouds and walked over to him; they needed to return. "Well tell me, maybe I can give it to you; instead, I'm afraid you may hate what I was going to give you."

"No."  
The Kagome teased, "Really, what can she give you that I can't, I have powers you know."

He put his arm around her waist again "You Miko are too pure to give me the gift she offered."

She gasped as he flew back down from his mother's hidden palace.


	5. Control

_Spiderman's control_

They landed, and he looked down at her "What did you get this Sesshomaru?"

She blushed "Nothing."

"You lie,"

She pushed slightly away "I think you mean to human."

He rose any eyebrow "What?"

"You said I'm too pure, I'm not. I'm too human."

"That is not-

She held up her hand, and he actually stopped speaking "It doesn't matter as we are not romanticly involved in any way, but you dont have to save face with me, just say I am to human." She looked away "Not that either of us was thinking that either of us would, you know, offer that." Kagome came to the conclusion that she and Sesshomaru had become quite used to each other.

"Cease your ramblings, Miko."

"Thank you for my gift," She changed the subject "Even if you did insult me in the end." She turned to walk away.

"Miko,"

"Hm?"

"Where is mine?"

She gave a soft laugh "I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want it."

"That remains to be seen,"

"But really," She looked up "What would you get a guy that has everything?" She looked back "I mean I am limited by my humanity and all." Not that it even crossed her mind remotely to offer him what the demoness had. She was actually quiet shock he turned it down. Then again, for all, she knew he could be a virgin, but somehow she knew he wasn't.

He growled, she wasn't going to let that go "Kagome,"

She turned, but he grabbed her arm and turned her back "What was it?"

She chewed her lip "Well, I kinda lost my nerve about it now."

His eyes widen slightly,

"Oh give me a break; it's not that, didn't we just establish that!" She looked away "Besides you wouldn't want it."

"How would I know Miko if you do not give it to me?"

She blushed "I dont want to insult you."

"Kagome."

She moved quick, she went to her tiptoes and placed her lips on his cheek and backed away. He stared at her.

"You're not going to kill me are you?"

He kept starting "I didn't figure you for a romantic type, so I was pretty sure no one had ever given you a kiss on the cheek before." Of course, when he told her, he denied the demoness her nerve went flying out the window.

He kept staring, then lifted his hand and touched his cheek,

"Are you mad? I total overstepped didn't I, I mean your name means killing perfectionist for a reason." She was rambling again.

He said nothing, and she turned "I'm just gonna go back to the party,"

He grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him, then to her shock he lowered his face a kissed her cheek back.

She slapped her hand to her cheek and stared in awe.

"Quite shocking isn't it Miko?"

Then it dawns on her; it was pretty shocking.

She then put a mask up and waved her hand "Dont get all cocky."

He rose an eyebrow to her choice of words and watched her turn from him "I gave all the guys kisses on the cheeks." She said as she strolled away.

His control for her mouth broke "Miko!" He howled,

She ran then laughed, she had to do something to keep him from seeing that she really did have some endearing affection for him. He may have tolerated the kiss, but she was sure there was the red line in the sand.

After all, the man had great control, and a plan and standers and well, she was too human. He had perfect control actually, in fact, she had not seen him with a female since she started staying with him and she hoped it wasn't because of her.

"Io, what's with that look?" Inuyasha asked,

Without thinking she spoke, "I hope your brother isn't turning down a lover because of me."

Inuyasha stared at her before rolling on the ground.

"What is so funny?"

"As if he cares what you think!" His brother laughed.

"You may be close allies and under his protection Kagome but trust me when I say he does not regard your feelings so much that he would turn down lovers if he is doing, so it is because he surely does not wish to mate with them," Kikyo told her.

Miroku and Sango looked at each other in slight worry; then Sango asked "Kagome, do you want to come stay with us for a while?"

Kagome fiddled with her fingers as anxiety started to mix in. Did they see that she had some feelings for him? Ugh, it was Inuyasha all over again.

"Miko?"

Kagome jumped "Yes!"

"Your power is swirling; are you not controlling it?"

She looked down at her hands as sparks of blue were coming from them.

"Why do you lack control? What has upset you?" If anyone should be upset it was him, how dare she tease him.

She looked up "Sango asked me to come stay with them!" She then blurted out "For a week!"

Kagome quickly put her hands behind her back and looked as if she had been scolded like a child.

"Running away Miko, I was not aware you could not hold an adult conversation."

"Running! Why you, they asked me to stay with them you baka!"

Sesshomaru eyed the monk and slayer with slightly narrowed eyes. Once again he was being insulted, they were offering her shelter. Now that he thought about it no one could offer her anything that he himself could not already giver her.

Then Kouga put his arm around her shoulders "Hey babes," He wiggled his eyebrows. Ok, maybe the wolf could giver her what he couldn't, or more accurately what he wasn't willing to give her, at least he didn't he was willing or was he?

Damn, he didn't know, and that was new territory for him.

"Do as you wish," He stated as he walked away, perhaps a week away was not a bad thing. He was getting possessive of her.  
-


	6. Fist

_And Batman with his fists._

The next day became a fist fight. Kouga had offered his cave, and bed to Kagome which resulted In Inuyasha defending her honor since his brother seemed to be ignoring it.  
Then after defending her honor, Inuyasha decided to take it out on Sesshomaru who was not having any of it.

Sesshomaru's fist went through a wall "Do not tell me how to care for what is mine half breed!"

"K, she ain't a fucking object Sesshomaru!"

"I'm right here you know."

"She is also not a child half breed."

"He was trying to bed her!"

"That is between her and wolf, not I Inuyasha."

"Yeah and your not?"

Sesshomaru had him by the neck "Watch you filthy mouth half breed."

Kagome rushed forward,

"K, now you defend her honor?"

Kagome stopped and looked at Sesshomaru. Was he defending her honor or was he insulted by the thought of bedding a human like her? Sesshomaru dropped him and turned to her "Do as you wish Miko," He then walked away. Suddenly she felt bad like all this was her fault. Why he was making fist, he knew but didn't want to investigate, instead, he wanted distance between them. "I blame this weakness on you father, what have you done to our blood?"

The first night with Miroku and Sango, Kagome felt lonely, lost, confused.

"Kagome, are you ok?" Miroku came to stand next to her as she took in the night sky.

"I think I'm broken."

"Broken?" He asked,

Kagome looked at him "Or cursed?"

Miroku laughed "Maybe a little; you need a good luck charm."

That made her smile,

"Is this about Inuyasha?"

"Wrong brother." She said with a sigh.

"Forgive me for asking, but did something happen between you two?"

Kagome shook her head "Nothing like that, I'm human remember?"

"The heart does not care about your humanity Kagome,"

"I guess it's pretty normal to get attached to a man your living with,"

"So you do have feelings for him?" Miroku put his hands behind his back.

"I care about him as I care about all of you."

"But?"

"I dont want to make another mistake; I know these feelings are false,"

"Are they, how can you be sure?"

Kagome looked at him, and he gave her a soft smile "You can stay here for as long as you like."

"I think if I left I'd be insulting him even more."

Miroku sighed "It is complicated your arrangement."

"K, they ain't got an arrangement,"

Kagome and Miroku looked over to see Inuyasha leaning against a tree; he had snuck up on them.

"Ah Inuyasha," Miroku smiled "Woman trouble?"

"K, what the hell are you talking about?"

"Hmm, what as that Sango?" Miroku put his hand to his ear "Sorry duty calls," Then he left them alone.

"What are you doing here Inuyasha?"

"Should I be asking you that?"

"Just giving Sesshomaru his space, he isn't used to having someone under him all the time."

Inuyasha pushed away from the tree, and she read his look "That's not what I meant, and you know it!"

"You can't get attached to him Kagome," He all but begged, "Its just a false sense of security!"

"I know that!" She yelled at him "I'm not stupid."

"I didn't say you where!"

"But you're acting like I am!"

"I just dont want you to get hurt!"

"There is nothing going on between us!" She yelled.

Then she felt a tug, Sesshomaru was trying to get into her portal. Kagome calmed "I just wanted to give him space Inuyasha," She began to walk away "Unlike some people I learn from my mistakes."

"What, what is that supposed to mean?"

She didn't answer, and his fist met with a tree.

Kagome used her power and portal her way back to the castle.

"What are you doing?" She asked as she formed in the very room he was in.

"I need the book."

"You could have just asked," She walked up to the wall and waved her hand "There,"

"I should have been able to obtain it myself."

She looked at him "My spell,"

"My home."

Kagome lifted her chin but calmed "Your right, you will need access to it." She would tweak it for him. She grabbed the book and handed it to him "Just put it back when you're done." She began to walk away. He didn't stop her. Instead, he opened the book "Bokusenō, tell me what I wish to know."

 _'What do you seek now my prince?'_ The words showed,

"My mate."


	7. List

_And clearly, I don't see myself upon that list_

Words written in gold appeared 'In time it will be'

"Her name?" Sesshomaru asked,

'Remains to be seen.'

"Tell me, since the change of time has that also changed?"

It took a moment, but words in red appeared 'No.'

Sesshomaru flipped through the empty pages and wondered when the words would be written. The book heard his thoughts and words appeared 'When the future takes hold these words will be written in Gold for only then will the past be set in stone, and the present be known.'

Sesshomaru realized nothing of the future would be written now because what he had done to change it. The only knowledge he would get would be from Kagome, and even that would be uncertain. Sesshomaru put the book back for a second but never took his hand off it. He looked at the old book and slowly pulled it back out and turned it to the very first page.

Words showed.

'There once was a Miko, pure in all and because of her heat, she saved them all. In a castle that she keeps her holy heart still weeps. Hidden behind spells, her secrets does she keep.'

"What secrets?" He asked,

The pages flipped, and the book spoke with words again 'I can only tell you what has happened, not what is to come, tell me young Lord are you that dumb?"  
Sesshomaru growled at the book "Enough, I know of what is"

'Then why do you sit, are you afraid of what is to be?'

"I fear nothing" The books riddles were not lost on him.

'You know nothing.'

He knew enough. He shut the book, uncaring of what was already written. He looked around the room at her stuff. On a table was a flower of white but words were written on the petals. He loves, he loves me not. Sesshomaru rose an eyebrow, what nonsense was this? He sat it down and left her portal and sealed it. He went out and looked at the moon. It was time to visit his mother and ward.

Sesshomaru shot through the sky to the moon palace only to find the two looked down on the earth.

"Eavesdropping mother?"

His mother looked up "Just watching your half wit half brother make a fool of himself."

"What else is new?"

"What have you done to upset the Miko?"

His mother then asked.

Sesshomaru rose an eyebrow, and his mother looked back down "She ran away from home."

"She was invited to stay with them for a short period of time; I do not call that running away she is human and needs her human friends."

"Can't keep her busy, my son?"

His face fell flatter than it already was and Rin giggled "I think you broke my Lord Lady moon."

"Come now; I just tease" Her face became serious "But it is a shame that all insult you."

"I have spoken to her."

"She understands, but you must realize she will not be your average Miko; she did not vow herself into holy hood Sesshomaru."

"I fail to see your point."

His mother walked over to him "She maybe faithful in her duty to your house Sesshomaru, but she is not faithful to you."

His brows drew together in confusion,

"She is a normal woman" She pressed "She will mate."

He didn't speak,

"If you wish to have this unconventional alliance you must not see favor as an insult least you lose a great ally."

Then he understood.

"She does not seek a mate at this time, but hn mother I will keep your advice in mind."

His mother rose an eyebrow "So sure are you?"

"What?"

"She does not like to be a burden on anyone; do you know nothing of your Miko?"

"I am aware."

"She is the Miko of your house, in your care perhaps a contract is in order, you do not want to break an alliance due to any misunderstanding."

He looked down,

"Do not be like him."

He turned his eyes to his mother "Do not insult me so."

She smiled "Good" She looked down "Humans are funny."

"Why?" Rin asked,

"The one known as Sango has made suiter list for the Miko, it's quite funny."

Sesshomaru rose an eyebrow,

"That's not how it works" His mother stated, he agreed,

"Who has the slayer added to this list?" He asked,

"Humans are quite dumb when it comes to their senses."

Sesshomaru looked at her, and she pulled her fan and fanned her face "The first name on the list is the wolf."

Sesshomaru actually snorted.

"The girl wants nothing of the sorts."

"You know what she wants?" He asked,

"She doesn't want vain, and power does not please her" His mother begins to walk away "She a simple girl with not so simply powers what she wants and what she needs will be a slight challenge."

"I was unaware you were so well versed in human romantic mother."

"Did you forget your father mated with a human Sesshomaru?"

He didn't like the reminder,

"No need to worry my son, you name is not on the list, it just as well for soon it will be your time to take your place."

He began to follow her,

"For when your power is at your highest, you my son shall spread the word and take your place as Lord and King, Naraku is finished, and you have the most powerful beings as your allies."

He nodded to that,

"Take care of loose ends now Sesshomaru for the time is soon" His mother looks down on earth again and he follows suit and watches with disdain and the Miko and the slayer giggle at the insane list of unworthy suitors. It made him wonder just for a moment how he would feel had his name been on that list. At one time it would be insulting, but now, it felt like an insult that he wasn't, he was far more worthy of her than any other male out there even if it would never happen in a million years. Somethings would never change, even if the whole world around them did change.

Sesshomaru returned to his home in the West with his mindset soon words of Gold would appear for it was time for life to begin anew.


	8. Testament

_The testaments they told, the moon, and its eclipse._

Kagome was sitting with Miroku and Sango having tea when they saw the old green imp and his staff coming over the hill.

"Is that Jaken?" Miroku asked,

Kagome sat her teacup down and waited for the imp to make it to them. "Jaken? Is everything ok?"

He panted slightly "Hai, but you must return to the West!"

"Why?"

Jaken pointed up "The eclipse is coming soon,"

She was quite shocked that they knew of that "And?" Miroku asked, "Is that a bad thing?"

Jaken shrugged " My Lord insisted that I fetch her."

Kagome didn't much like the thought of being fetched, but she sighed "Did he say anything else, I'm not a bone you know."

Jaken seemed confused by her words "Just that his powers will be at his highest."

Kagome took a sip of her tea and wondered if it meant her powers would be to.

"Lord Sesshomaru will take a bride."

Everyone spit out their tea.

"I didn't know he was seeing anyone!" Miroku sputtered and looked at Kagome "Dont look at me, I know as much as you!"

"Jaken are you sure?" Sango asked,

"He said he would be calling for all the houses."

"So he hasn't picked one yet?" Miroku asked,

"No! He is simply wishing to court,"

"So that's it he just gets to pick?" Kagome took offense to that but then realized that all the demoness would be fawning to be his, hell she was sure some would throw away their own mates at a chance at him. Kagome sighed "But what why does he need me?"

"I dont know, you're his Miko!" Jaken scratched his head,

"What he means is your part of his household," Miroku saved them imp from a mouth full.

"Maybe he wants your input Kagome" Sango offered.

Kagome rolled her eyes "I'm that last person anyone should be asking mating advice from."

She then looked at Jaken "He just up and decided this?"

"After reading book from your portal,"

Kagome rubbed her temples "God I hope he stayed out of my dairy." She sighed "Guess I better go,"

Miroku and Sango waved her off after she gathered her stuff and without a moment notice she was gone. "Miko!" Jaken yelled, sadly for him he would have to take the long way back. Kagome appeared moments later in the room, but he wasn't there. She sat her bag down and waved her hand in front of the porta and stepped in. "Sesshomaru?"

"Who else would be in here?"

Kagome eeped when she felt him behind her suddenly "Sesshomaru!"

"Again, who else would be able to get in here?"

"Your future wife?"

"Jaken told you,"

"Isn't that why you sent him?"

"I sent him to get you,"

Kagome looked around the room "So what have you been reading?" She picked up a historical romance, and he bunched up his nose "Do not be foolish Miko."

He looked around "I have been reading my fathers and grandfathers words,"

"Oh?"

He nodded to a table with scrolls. Kagome walked over and began to read them, the she picked one up "This is old,"

"Very,"

"When the moon goes through a month-long eclipse," She made a face "We dont have those,"

"That is because in your time there was no demonic power."

"So the moon and demons have an effect on each other?"

"Indeed, Miko."

"Oh," She began to read again "So your power is at its highest during this time."

"Correct,"

Kagome bit her lip "Does effect me?"

"Smart girl."

"So I'm here so you can protect me?"

"Indeed,"

"Um, from what?"

He rose an eyebrow "Many will seek to mate you, power calls to power."

Kagome put the scroll down "Should, should I be thinking about mating?"

"Do you wish to take a demon Lover?"

Kagome blushed "I should think I would have to."

He nodded "Then we should bind a contract."

"Contract?"

"You shall stay within my house even after taking a name,"

"I beg your pardon?"

"I wish for you to stay,"

She didn't know what to say "So you want your cake and to eat it too?"

He was confused for a moment "I am not my brother, and there is nothing romantic going on between us."

Kagome blushed again "I, I know that! That's not-" She was getting flustered,

"I was unaware you had taken such a liking to me, Miko,"

Kagome rolled her eyes "You are so cocky!"

He actually chuckled a bit and stepped closer "The only reason for you to be flustered is if you have feelings for me,"

"Why you, you!" Ok, so she cared about him and found him good looking and strong. But she didn't have time to rebuttled him the wall closes to them began to glow.

"What?"

"It has started."

She looked at him "Now?"

"Hn, come."

To her shock, he grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room and to the balcony as the moon began to fade "This night we will be weak."

Kagome looked at him,

"When the eclipse ends we will be at our highest power."

Kagome nodded, and he looked down at her, he was still holding her hand "What?"

"You're going to get married,"

"Mated,"

She smiled "Same thing,"

He pulled on her hand and made her look at him "It is not the same."

His eyes bore into hers,

"We shall stay within your portal tonight, and you will read my books."

"Have you read all mine?"

"Yes,"

He pulled her back to the wall and opened the portal and closed it behind them.

"If you wish to mate with my kind Miko then you need to learn the differences because our mating is forever and not near as simple as your human marriage."

"Have you talked to Bokusenō?"

"You know as well as I that the words written in that book are not of the future you once knew."

Kagome walked over to it and pulled it out and turned to the first few pages and began to read. After a moment tears formed in her eyes and she smiled.

"What is it Miko?"

Kagome turned to look at him "Your right, its time for us to write our story."

"What did it say?"

"Sango is pregnant."

Kagome knew everyone life was starting now, some would be the same, and some would change.

"There future I am sure for the most part will be unchanged; they will have many babies."

"And Inuyasha?"

"Will be a father to."

"And you?"

Kagome ran her hand over the old book "And me," She opened the book again and looked.

The only words that showed where ' The testaments they told the moon, and its eclipse.'

She turned back the pages 'And so the Miko of Shikon had to decide, for her future was untold and her heart blind.'

She closed the book and looked at him "I'm going to need a pen,"

It was time for her story to begin.


	9. Colors of The West

_And Superman unrolls.  
A suit before he lifts._

The morning rose, and Sesshomaru opened the portal "Now what?" She asked,

"I will get dressed,"

Kagome blushed "Um, you are dressed."

"With the true colors and armor of my house,"

She nodded "Should I change?"

He looked her over "If you wish to take a Demon Lover."

"Would you stop calling it a lover, and I am a Miko changing clothing won't change that fact."

"Indeed,"

"So skirt then?" She smiled, but he was not amused "Not within my house Miko."

She followed him out "Sesshomaru we did have this conversation once, won't me being here causing issues?"

"As I have stated before it is not uncommon for demon houses to have a Miko."

"Slave,"

"Perhaps at one time."

"And now?"

He stopped walking "I wish for you to stay. I have already stated this."

"What if I mate a Lord?"

"Then we will seek an alliance to combined."

Kagome put her hands on her hips "Do I mean that much to you?"

"You entrusted your secrets to me, will you entrust them with another over me?"

Kagome bit her lip and wondered, would she tell the man she loved her secrets?

"What about the portal, will you tell your wife?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment "That will be our secret to keep Miko if only you swear it."

For some reason, her heart fluttered at the thought, and her lips parted, and she spoke without thinking "Ok, our secret."

He nodded slowly at her.

The thought of them having a secret unsharable to others made her feel, flustered.

"Unless you plan on coming in to dress me, Miko, this is where our conversation ends."

Kagome blushed "Oh right, dress to impress,"

"Not to impress, to intimidate."

Kagome cocked her head to the side "You want to intimidate them, why?"

"I am not so easily swayed Miko; I do not want any female to think she is above me, that she can trick me into her bed."

"Oh," She breathed,

"I want them to fear me first, out of respect." He entered his room and closed the door.

She looked at his door, and a moment later Jaken rushed out "Miko!"

"Um Yes?"

"I have my orders; come you will be dressed!"

Jaken grabbed her hand and pulled her along. For the next two hours, Kagome endured grooming like never before, and all modesty was thrown out the window as she found herself being washed.

"Does Sesshomaru have to go through all this!" She swore this was some type of punishment.

She was wrapped in black and reds of fine silk. Her hair as pinned up in two buns but she flat out refused the animal made makeup, her power would see to it that it was not put on.

"Issue Miko?"

Kagome gasped and turned and then gasped again. Her hands flew up to cover her mouth and face. If he was going for intimidating, he sure did it. He was already ungodly beautiful and scary, but now, now it was a who new level. It made her heart flutter, and slight fear crept into her bone.

"Are you ill, you are flushed."

She slowly moved her hands so she could speak, neverminding the blush on her face "Well, you nailed it."

He looked down "You are afraid?"

"Slightly," She said honestly "You look at if you could go on a blood lust at any second."

His eyes met hers "I could and just think, this is my weakened state,"

She actually stepped back "Oh Gods,"

He smirked, "I am amused to see that it has an effect on you."

"Get your head out of the gutter mister; you look scary!" She huffed and turned around. God they matched "You need to get laid." She said under her breath.

Then his breath was at her ear "I'm trying,"

Sesshomaru smirked as he walked down the hall, her delayed reaction came with a scream and a short burst of power. "Grha!"

Jaken cowered in fear and then ran after his lord "The Miko is scary!"

"Good,"

"Of course you would like her that way!" The imp screeched,

Sesshomaru had to admit, she did look quite fetching in black silk, blushed face and mad eyes.

"My Lord your smiling!" Jaken eeped,

His smile was gone "The weak shall perish."

Jaken stopped "Does that mean there will be blood?"

"I am no superhero Jaken; my name means death."

Fear struck him, and Sesshomaru was ready. His face set to stone, his cold deminer back. He was no longer the laid back guy but Sesshomaru demon prince of the West and to these unworthy people he was all that his name stood for, and as Kagome join beside him they would know she was not weak, nor foolish and very well under his protection.

The games were over.

Mating for was life, only in death could it be broken. They both needed to take this seriously. So Sesshomaru lifted his chin, and the courting game would begin.


	10. Kind of Person

_But I'm not the kind of person that it fits.  
_

The women that came from far and wide where just as Kagome thought they would be. All very beautiful, tall, respectful and very very refined. Sesshomaru did strike fear in all of them. She thought for sure they would sneer at her person, but they didn't, they regarded her just as they did him with respect.

She began to see why Sesshomaru looked down on humans. "I think I need a break."

Sesshomaru looked up from their hidden spot within the walls, "A break?"

"Need I remind you I'm not from this time?"

"What is your point, Miko?"

"I just need to let loose, let my hair down."

He rose an eyebrow, "You can remove the pins if you wish Miko."

She sighed, "Its a figure of speech Sesshomaru" She stood and stretched.

"It is unsafe for you to travel in this weakened state."

"I will show weakened state mister; this is too formal for me."

"Because you hung around the half breed for far too long."

Kagome waved her hand over the wall, "I'm going to ignore that insult."

"As if you could act upon it Miko, I do not fear you."

She narrowed her eyes, "You should."

This made him stand and walk to her; he waved his hand closing the portal "Do not challenge me  
woman."

"What, you're weak too."

A low growl came from him, "I will glad you show you weak woman."

His demonic power pressed against her and she held her breath. His gold eyes and power held her, but his dark clothing and lips made her heart flutter "Enough, Sesshomaru, I get it."

He quickly relaxed his hold, and she quickly exited the room. He found her response to be rather odd; perhaps she did need a breather.

He left the room. "You can visit my mother."

Kagome walked outside and looked up at the moon, "That sounds nice."

He walked to her and went to put his arm around her waist but he never made contact, she was gone.

He looked at the space in which had been standing. Perhaps she was not as weakened as he thought.

Kagome landed and laid down on the grass and closed her eyes "The universe hates me."

"Oh?"

"Lady Kagome, what are you doing?" Rin giggled.

Kagome opened her eyes to see both Rin and the moon mother looking down at her "Breathing Rin."

"You look quiet, flustered."

Kagome let our hair and the pink drained from her face.

"Rin, go wash."

"Hai moon mother."

The girl skipped away.

"Why are you here?"

"Cant a girl visit?"

The moon mother rose an eyebrow.

"Sango is pregnant."

"I fail to see what that has to do with me,"

"I just needed a break."

"A break?"

Kagome yanked yall the pins out of her hair and untied the belt around her waist and let the outer layer come open "I glad that Sesshomaru seeks my advice, I know not that take that for granted, but this just isn't me."

She stood and handed the gold pins to his mother "I dont think I ever get settled in"

"You gave up your future for the past, did you not think of what that would mean?"

She did, and she didn't "It's just all happened so fast."

"Time cannot stand still unless you make it."

Kagome removed the black outer layer robe and began to walk around, his mother followed.

"What do you want Kagome?"

Tears started to form "I guess I wasn't ready for us all to grow up" She was still very young in her point of view. She wanted her mother "I miss my mother,"

"Is that why you have come to me, I must admit Kagome I am not the nurturing type."

Kagome smiled, and the moon mother reached out and rubbed her face with her thumb.

"Just because he is mating does not mean you have to, do not live your life based on his moves."

But she felt she needed to.

"I was already a third wheel to everyone else."

"You being married or unmarried will not change his views of you."

"Even when he is married?"

"You are still the Miko of his house, a close ally, a friend."

Kagome smiled; she hoped that he did see her as a friend. Kagome walked to the edge and looked down "I will always be his friend."

"But?"

Kagome looked at his mother, "I cant be what he wants of me." Kagome knew why with each clench of her heart she knew.

"How do you know?"

Kagome shook her head "All this, glitter and gold and form and rules" She sighed "If I was not the Shikon Miko if I want from the future do you know where I would be?"

His mother rose and eyebrow,

"Id be in some hut in some village in rages" Kagome touched the bottom of her hair.

"But that is not how your life was written Kagome; you are where you are meant to be"

"I just feel" She bit her lip "I just feel out of place" Kagome looked down "I'm not the type of person this fits" What she wanted and reality of what was, was different.

"Yet, he chose you."

"Did you chose me or my power?"

"Both, have you talked to him about this?"

"I dont know what to say?"

"Sometimes, actions speak louder than words."

Suddenly Kagome lifted her head, and she made a decision. He wasn't going to like it, but if he wanted to be part of her life in any way, he would have to get over it.

She returned, and when he felt her, he reentered their portal room and came to an abrupt standstill.

There she stood, hair down, skirt on, bow at her back.

"What is this?" He asked,

"Me."

There was silence between them,

"Your suiters-"

"I'm not looking for suiters Sesshomaru; I cant be like you."

She cared for him, and while she would spare him her feelings, she would not ignore her heart and seek to be tided to someone else. It would be fair; it wouldn't be faithful. Perhaps in time.

"Like me?"

"I cant just choose; I dont want to choose."

He walked closer to her "Then what do you want?"

She looked up a him "It's not what you think."

"Then tell me," This through a loop in his planning.

Kagome shook her head "It doesn't matter, take me as I am or move aside."

He rose an eyebrow at her choice of words "You should be careful of your words Miko."

"As I am."

He looked her up and down, and she stomped her foot "Would you stop teasing me!"

He smirked,

"I am so going to zap if you dont stop that," She was trying to be calm, collective and brave.

"Hn, that would be the brash thing you would do" He looked away "I will miss you held tongue, but I will adjust."

Kagome breathed, he was accepting her.

"Beside Miko, did I not invite you here in that skirt and loose tongue?"

"Sorry to burst your bubble."

"It was not my intention to make you like them."

"I could never be like them."

His gold eyes bore into hers "Hn, let us leave it that way."  
 _  
_


	11. Some Superhero

_I'm not looking for somebody with some superhuman gifts._

Kagome may have not wanted to choose, but it did not stop her suitors from coming. She wasn't impressed. Sesshomaru watched as she sat unmoved by her many suitors.

"This is pathetic," Inuyasha stated,

Sesshomaru glance at him,

"I must agree," Miroku added,

"They are totally blind," Sango added,

"To?" Sesshomaru asked which made them all look at him.

"God Sesshomaru you of all people should know this," Inuyasha pointed "She isn't impressed by this!"

"She is not impressed by much id say," Kouga pouted "Show of strength, sweet words, none of that stuff."

"Coming from you wolf boy," Inuyasha snapped with a side grin.

"She wasn't totally impressed with you either dog boy!" Kouga retorted first in the air.

An argument ensued, and Sesshomaru took that time to leave them. He could only handle them in small doses.

He walked clear across the dojo and up to Kagome "Portal?" He said.

"Yes please,"

Under the watchful eye of Miroku, the Demon Lord and Miko vanished, and no one even noticed but him. Kagome dropped her bow and sealed the room "That was exhausting."

"It is the male's job to show he can defend his woman, protect her and their young,"

Kagome blushed "You dont see Miroku doing all that,"

"He has already bedded his wife and impregnate her."

Kagome blushed more "Hey virgin ears here!"

"Indeed," He said slowly,

"They all know that dont they?"

"Yes,"

She groaned, "Can you make them stop?"

"You wish for me too?"

"Sesshomaru this may come to you as a shock but I dont care about demonic superpower, I don't need a show of unnatural ability." She just wanted something like this.

Conversation, understanding, closeness. Still and quiet, alone.

"You will if someone comes to kill you."

"Are you saying I can't hold my own?"

"When you are with child, you will not be able to hold your own, that is your mates job."

"I'm not looking for a mate."

"Yet, what if he finds you?"

It made her heart stop, and her lip parted "Then I would just know."

"And how would you know if he does not make himself known if he does not seek you?"

Kagome sat down and tossed a book at Sesshomaru "Sometimes you dont know, sometimes it just hits you, you just fall."

He looked at the book then back at her,

"I am not vain."

"I just know what I want, just like I think you know what you want,"

He did,

"You can explain your wants; I can't explain mine." She sighed heavy.

He set the book down "Then just dismiss them,"

"I have been, they keep coming."

He walked closer to her, "You need another break?"

"I'm not that weak,"

But she did feel her power draining "I'll be glad when this moon phase is over,"

Suddenly they felt someone near, and Kagome jumped up and without thinking his hand went around her waist and his finger went to his lips. They heard a sound, but Kagome knew better than to alter her power, they would feel it. The feeling went away after a moment "They can't hear us, you know," She looked up at him.

He slowly let her go,

"Do you think someone knows?"

He walked to the wall but didn't lower the shield. "She felt me; my power ended here."

"She?"

"It was female,"

"You can feel that?"

"My power," He teased,

"Oh I'm so impressed," She said fakely,

"You should be," He prompted,

"If I judge a man by his power, you would win."

He slowly looked at her, and she blinked at him, "What?"

He wondered if she knew what she was saying. It was flattering, not that he had ay doubts.

"We need another entrance," He told her.

"We do?"

"Hn, we both go cold in this room."

"Oh, right, we dont want to start a rumor."

"We want to keep our secret, do we not?"

She blushed "Right,"

He walked to the other wall and moved around a bit and then waved his hand and stepped out, she followed.

"Where are we?"

"My bedroom,"

Kagome quickly backed out and sealed the portal behind her. She spent the night hidden away, her power drained, but she knew nothing could get to her. First, they had to get past her barrier, then they would have to get past him, and no one was getting by him.  
No one could get passed Sesshomaru.


	12. Hero

_Some superhero._

The next night Sesshomaru joined her, and the portal was dark so dark he had to bring in candles.

"Is it almost over?"

"Indeed, tomorrow night, the moon will rise, and our power with it."

"So," She spoke softly, and he looked down at her as she laid on the floor "Have picked one yet?"

He hated the way it sounded now. So detached.

He looked away as he answered "Hn,"

Kagome's eyes moved to his, and she shivered.

"So you have to mate at the highest peak right, tomorrow?"

"There are three nights; I do not have to do anything."

Kagome smiled, and he sat the last candle down.

"We will not leave this room till sundown tomorrow."

"Won't people wonder?"

"The halfbreed and Monk will take care of that."

Kagome sat up, "You told them!"

He glared at her "No, do not insult me so."

"What did you tell them?"

"That we are weak and hidden till then nothing more."

"Inuyasha didn't fuss?"

"You are not asking."

Kagome reached up and grabbed this old book there was and held it out. Sesshomaru took it and turned to the front and waited, words appeared.

'The second son, half of power becomes one with the holy, and in her womb, the firstborn rises, a new nation their future planned and so their story begins.'

Sesshomaru looks at her and shuts the book "He is not your hero Miko."

"I well aware of that thank you, I am my own hero." She sticks her nose up.

Sesshomaru wasn't totally buying that. Deep down, he knew what she wanted; he almost felt pity for her.

"I am not a hero to my chosen."

"Sure you are, or at least you will be."

"I do not save people Miko."

"You saved me; you will save her if need be."

That was true, and suddenly he felt the need to kill something.

"What's wrong?" She could feel the shift,

"Perhaps I have been too passive."

"You want a fight?"

"I feel the need,"

"Well," She stood and grabbed sword "Then I challenge you to a dual."

"Surely you jest."

Kagome shrugged "What else are we gonna do to past the time" Her word was suggestive, and he found her slight blush quite amusing.

"Be prepared Kagome, for you will not lave this room till you are covered in sweat."

Her brave plan backfired for as soon as the words left his lips the blush rose in more than one place."Oh,"

He smirked and pulled out his sword. This would be fun. They danced around the room, and he did make her sweat. She knew though that he was being easy on her. Even with his power lowered, he was strong, stronger than any of her suiter she noted.

"I'm gonna need a shower."

"Indeed I made a mess of you."

"Do you talk to your intended this way?"

"She is unaware of my choice."

"You haven't told her!"

"Care to do the honors?"

"Hell no," Nope, nope and nope again.

"That mouth Miko."

She turned from him, "Cant I sneak a shower?"

"Only if you wish to use my room."

She groans, but it was better than laying in sweat, "Fine."

He waved his hand, and the portal opened to his room "A cold bath awaits you" He teased,

"My hero" She teased back, but as the portal feel closed his teasing manner vanished.

He knew she didnt really seem him a hero and he wondered if she looked down on him for his manner of choosing a mate. He didnt care not really, except that he did. Kagome had become a regarded person in his life. His mother like her, Rin adored her, and his kingdom respected her. Then he wondered, would his future mate seek for him to protect her, would she regard him as a hero, would she be impressed with him.

Sesshomaru snorted, since when did he begin to doubt himself? When he found that not even he impressed Kagome.

But when was he every trying?

He smirked, he would prove her wrong and his manhood right.

He had to impress her even if it meant nothing at all to her, even though it mean nothing to him. She simply needed a reminder of what male could and was supposed to do for a female. He didnt have to work with much, her suitors had all been pathic, and that included his brother and the wolf.


	13. Some Fairytale

_Some fairytale bliss._

Clean and clothed they stayed in the portal while all gathered below on the grounds, including his mother.

"Are you ready?" Sesshomaru asked her,

"Are you?"

"Yes Miko"

He waved his hand, her magic fell, and she followed him out and to the open balcony. She looked down as all the people gathered and spoke between themselves. Slowly she felt her power humming under her skin, and she looked up, the eclipse was moving.

"I can feel it."

"As you should."

She watched as slowly the moon's brightness gained, but then something beside her was brighter. The crowd hushed, and she looked at Sesshomaru as he closed his eyes, and the moon bathed him in light.

His marking went bold and lit up, and she could see his fangs enlarge, and now he looks even more beautiful, more frighting it made her heart race. And as the moon went hight a took on his glory, so did he. His power rose and burst, and she found it hard to breathe. He opened his eyes and glanced at her. He looked god-like, and while she has always known him as male, as a strong demon, she now saw him as a man. A deadly man, a powerful man. It left her flustered to be so close to him.

This kind of thing was what fairytales were made of, and for a moment, her mind swirled. She wondered what it would be like for him to put his arm around her waist, what it would be like for him to pull her close. Her mouth went try, and she cleared her throat, "Sesshomaru."

"You are afraid of me?" It was exactly what he was going for.

"Yes, no, I mean, your beautiful" She couldn't help it what could would it be to lie he would know it.

That pleased him, but he knew he was beautiful.

"I think you're supposed to speak now," She said, reminding him.

"Hn" But his eyes stayed on her, "Are you sure none in the court fancy you?"

"I'm sure Sesshomaru,"

"Perhaps your standers are too high or perhaps to low?"

For some reason, that pissed her off, "Maybe yours are!"

"At least I have realistic ones Miko, stop living in the past." Somewhere the conversation went wrong.

"What are you talking about?"

"Are you withholding because of me?"

Her mouth dropped open, "You vain, no good son of a bitch."

Now that was the Miko he knew,

"I'm not withholding because I think you're cute! I just not shallow or vain, I cant just look into a crowd and pick one!" She waved her hand over the grounds at the people below, "Dont you dare try to make yourself feel better!"

"Feel better; I am not ill?"

"You feel guilty dont you?"

"Surely, you jest?"

"I want love!"

"You want a fairytale!" His voice boomed, and he turned to her,

Her heart fluttered, "No, I dont." She jus wanted real.

"You do, but we do not live in your time, and your life is no more written in that book than mine is Miko."

She shook her head,

"My job is to protect you." He said, hoping she would feel his words.

"Is that what you call this?"

"Is your heart not part of you."

She calmed "Sesshomaru," She looked down, "Your assessment of me is amusing." Using his own words against him.

He rose an elegant eyebrow, and she looked up "I'm not looking for some fairytale bliss,"

The wind blew his hair "What do you hope for?"

Kagome looks away "What do you hope for, is she it?"

His jaw clenched, he hated that she could work her way around him.

"She is real, this is our custom, and I will learn to care for her just as I have come to care for you."

Kagome took in air and rose her chin "Then let it be known," She pressed down her sadness, for he was right perhaps. In her fairytale, he would grab her and tell her he loved her. Her shoulders slumped slightly, and she inhaled and forced any hints of tears away. She was sure he knew that she cared more for him than she was letting on, and perhaps this was his way of letting her down easy. She was human, after all. She walked away, and he watched as she waved her hand and went behind their wall. Behind it, Kagome pressed her hand to her chest, and a tear fell down her face, "Oh Gods."

She was everything he stood against, and that knowledge suddenly had tears flowing.

Kagome quickly grabbed Bokusenō, "Tell me!"

'What do you seek?'

"You know what I seek!"

'The future you know is no more I can not tell you anything other than what is.'

Kagome quickly turned the pages of the book back to the start, and words appeared.

'There once was a demon Lord who kept the company of his Miko, an odd friendship with a strong alliance. He sought her approval, and her council to build his empire, to strengthen bonds, to help his kind survive.

"Bokuseno, get to me, where is my part?"

The pages flipped, and words begin to dance across the pages,

'But there came a time when the Miko saw him, not as he was feared, but that of a man.'

Kagome swallowed,

'The Miko had met her match, the fairytale spun, but in her heart, she feared for not all fairytales have a happy ending.'

Before she could read more, she felt the portal and dropped the book.

"Kagome."

"What?" She kicked the book behind her.

"Come,"

He offered his hand, and she took it, and he pulled her out. Hidden under the desk, the words kept coming.

'For the Miko had met the man of her dreams, but reality prevailed for at that moment, she would falter in her brave, for the truth would never pass her lips, her love he would not know this day.'

"Kagome,"

"Hai?" She wanted to say she was sorry, wanted to thank him, wanted to kiss his cheek and hope he would understand, but she would never get the chance.

"I wish for you to meet my intended."

It was like cold ice to her heart. The reality that this was indeed not a fairytale, his words came crashing down.

"Hia," She whispered.

"We will be married in death valley; her people pay homage to the dragon king."

All she could do was nod as the dark-haired beauty bowed to her, Kagome didnt even know her name.

"Dragons, are they real?"

"Very real, my Lady," The woman, spoke, "My people will be excited to meet you."

Kagome could only nod, and Sesshomaru found her silence disturbing. He wondered if she was still upset with him.

"Congratulation" Kagome beamed, and he found that he wanted to growl. He knew that fake smile anywhere.

"Will you pardon us, we have travel matters to discuss," He told his chosen, she bowed, and Kagome found herself yanked back.

He pushed her back into the portal and sealed it behind them "What is the issue."

"Issue?"

He stood over her "I know that fake smile Miko, you do not approve?"

"She, shes fine,"

He growled, "Yet you are unhappy?"

"I guess I am just a little jealous is all,"

His growl was gone "Jealous?"

"Everyone has someone; It was so easy for you." Perhaps she could spend this so that she didnt look totally pathic.

Easy, she thought it was easy?

"I dont want a fairytale Sesshomaru I dont, I just want something," She looked away "Maybe I do want a fairytale," She sighed "Maybe this is my fairytale" She looked down "In my time, not all fairytales have happy endings you know" Her eyes met his "But we aren't in my time, we are in yours"

He was there during the worst of times with her. Her shoulders relaxed, he has been there for her, and now it was her turn to be there for him. Not to get in his way, not to complicate things. She would be his friend always, his ally always his Miko, always.

"I know what I want, and one day I'll get it, till then I am happy for you."

He stepped back, unsure of where this newfound proudness came from suddenly.

"When do we leave?"


	14. Just Something

_Just something I can turn to._

She felt so alone. She had been afraid of this when she chose to stay. Fearful that they would all move forward with the lives they knew.

"Are you bring the book?" Sesshomaru asked, sitting at the desk, her staring at the wall, "What, oh no."

"Then, you are ready?"

"Yep,"

He looked her over. Thankfully she was back in red pants and white blouse. "You will not need the bow, Miko."

"Hey, they worship dragons,"

He gave her a flat look,

"Didn't your father die because of a dragon, sorta?"

"My father died for many foolish reasons Miko."

"Sorry" She didnt mean to bring up bad things "But if its all the same to you Ill bring the bow."

"You do not think I can protect you?"

"I think it's our jobs to protect each other, I can read, you know."

He sat back, "You have been reading my books."

"Of course, besides you cant protect us both."

"I seem to recall protecting both you and Rin many times."

Kagome sighed, she was defeated again "I'm taking the bow."

"As you wish," He stood "Let us be on our way."

As they walked together with the caravan of the demoness house, the loneliness settled in. Her sadness and fears started to nag inside her head, but she kept telling herself this was right. She would not make the same mistake twice. She had been in puppy love with is brother, and she had decided that what she felt for Sesshomaru was just plain lust. Perhaps the one who should get laid was her.

She was a nineteen-year-old virgin.

"Miko"

Kagome shook her head and looked at him "Everything ok?" She asked,

"I am asking you."

"Um, yes?"

"I called your name three times."

"Sorry, thinking."

"About?"

"I miss traveling."

"We will travel."

"I dont miss the fighting."

"There will always be fighting."

She became quiet again.

"Something is bothering you."

"I'm just in a thoughtful mood is all," Her voice was so tender and calm.

"My Lord a word please" His chosen called ahead.

He nodded toward her "Hn."

Kagome smiled as he walked back. She had to admit; he was quite the gentlemen.

That night they set up camp, and Kagome decided a quick bath in the forest was overdue.

"May I join you?" The demoness asked,

"Uh, sure" Kagome was unsure, but couldn't really stop her.

They found the hot spring and the men set up a perimeter to keep them safe.

"Man, this feels great."

"You miss being out in the woods?"

"Sometimes,"

"I have heard many great things about your person."

Kagome blushed,

"I am rather grateful that you will be part of our house."

Her blush faded,

"Did I say something wrong?"

"What, oh no I'm just still getting used t the idea of Sesshomary mating" It was still an odd thing in her mind. The demoness cocked her head to the side, "My Lord says you are unlike other Mikos and may marry as well."

"Maybe one day right now, my duty is the house of the West."

"I am glad then that my soon to be Lord husband has you to turn to."

"So, were you shocked you chose you?"

The woman shrugged then a brank brother and Kagome grabbed her bow and arrow and stood ready to aim. Her power rushed over the pool, and the demoness gasped.  
"Come out you" Lucky for her they decided to wear robes while in the water, just incase. The bushes rustled and then with a cloud of smoke whatever it was, was gone.

Kagome lowered her bow.

"What was that?" The demoness asked,

"Kits, mere kids is all."

"That was very brave of you,"

"Are you both dressed?" She heard Sesshomaru voice,

"We are ok; it was just some kits."

"Shippo?"

"No, not shippo, but everything is fine."

"Very well, do not be long."

The demoness stood "I am very happy to see that I will have you to turn to as well in my hours of need,"

"Yeah, it's my job," Kagome whispered. Kagome stood there dripping and suddenly cold. She looked down at her hands and the bow within it. Everyone could ways count on her, always turn to her, but she wondered, who would she to turn to in her hour of need. That's all she wanted, something so simple yet so hard to obtain.  
She thought she had it once, but he kept turning to another, and now his brother had done the same.

"It's just not my time."

Time hate her of that she was sure.


	15. Somebody I Can Miss

_Somebody I can miss._

The demonesses home gave Kagome chills. They basically lived in a dragon graveyard.

"I thought for sure you would mate in the West,"

"We will,"

Kagome looked at him, confused, "Then why are we here?"

"A more human-like ceremony will take place in her birthplace, the mating will take place in mine," She founded it odd that he chose to call it human-like. She nodded and looked around and rubbed her arms "This place is creepy,"

"This is not the first time you have been in a graveyard Miko,"

She smiled, remembering the time she met him, "You're not going try and kill me again, are you?"

She was amused; he was not.

The spot they had been given overlooked the bone and rock and in the distance, you could see mountains.

"So anything you want to do on your last day as a free man?" Kagome asked,

"Free man?"

She giggled, "In my time guys go out and party, they call it there last night of freedom."

"I am the master, bonding myself to this woman will not bind as to a way that I am not free,"

Kagome should have known he would take a more literal view on it "You, you mate for life, right?"

"Yes,"

"Then your not free she will always be there."

His eyes bore into hers "Till death," He reminded her, "If the men in your time see it as losing their freedom then perhaps they should not wed."

"I agree with you,"

That was a shocker to him "We should get some rest Miko,"

"You're going to sleep?!"

"Yes, onna."

She had only seen him sleep a handfull on times "Don't let me stop you,"

"I said we,"

She sat down and watched as the sun went down, "I will, just enjoying the view."

"Hn," Sesshomaru laid down behind her on a rock shelf and put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes.

Kagome sat for what seemed like hours before turning to look at him "Sesshomaru?"

He said nothing, and she took note of his deep breaths. He sleeps soundly knowing she is there. She is grateful to the man who trusts her with his life though he wouldn't openly admit it. But it was like his mother said, actions sometimes speak louder than words. Kagome's lips part as her heart flutters in her chest, almost like it's pushing her. She turns away and begins to wonder, will she stay in his house forever?

Forever was a long time, and as it was, she could not see herself there forever. Ally and friend, she would always be.

The sudden thought made her want to cry. She was going to miss him one day. One day there would be no war, no portal no reason for her aid.

One day he wouldn't need her, and she would need him.

She knew she cared for him, but she didnt knows how deep till this thought came to her head. Now she knew it was more than just lust, she missed him, and she had never even touched him. Her bond with him was deeper than that.

Kagome stood and walked over and looked down at him, "Sesshomaru?"

He said nothing, and she closed her eyes. This would be her only chance "I know what I want in a mate," She spoke then closed her eyes "I'm going to miss you one day."

"One day?" He spoke,

"I knew you could hear me,"

"Always, even in my dreams."

"You could have said something,"

"I wished to hear what you had to say,"

She rolled her eyes and turned to leave, and he caught her hand "Do you have regrets, staying here?"

"No,"

"Do you have regrets?"

"I dont know," He paused, "You say you miss me as if I will be gone tomorrow,"

"Tomorrow you will be married," She pulled to get away, but he yanked her while sitting up on his elbows. He pressed her palm to the rock, and they came face to face "If you have something to say, say it, woman."

"I dont have anything to say," Nothing that she could say out loud and to him.

"Yet I can feel your heartbeat heavy through your veins."

She tried to calm her heart,

"Tell me, what do you want in a mate?" He asked she ignored him.

He started at her, and she looked down at his palm laid over hers then suddenly a finger was lifting her chin, making her look at him "Tell me what you want in a mate,"

"It doesn't matter."

"Does it not?"

"Nope,"

He ran his finger down and lightly pinched her ear "Do not lie to me,"

"I'm not lying, because I have already found what I want."

He was taken aback, "When did this happen?" His eyes took on a more serious tone.

"I dunno, it just happened," She shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal.

"As you wanted it to be?"

"Not really,"

He drew his eyebrows together "Why do you not seek him?"

"Fear I guess,"

"You do not fear truly,"

"I fear plenty."

"Tell them to me," He was quite sure nothing scared her, not even him.

"Would you make them go away?"

Their eyes met again,

"My fears and my regret?"

"What are you afraid of Kagome?" His words were but a whisper; he did wonder what made her so afraid.

"You," She whispered back,

"You dont fear me," He almost scoffed at her admission.

"No, I miss you."

His eyes widen slightly as understanding took hold and her fear suddenly made sense, and suddenly the thought of missing her made his own heart thump hard against his chest. Then he pulled her close, and before either of them knew what the other was doing, their lips met. His hand wrapped around the back of her head, and he pressed her closer so that his tongue could dominate hers.

It was a regret they both wondered about. Before he said his vows to this other woman, he wanted to kiss her to erase any doubt.

But his judgment was clouded and all he knew, was that one day, he would miss her too.


	16. Where You Wanna Go?

_She said, where'd you wanna go?_

He stood high above as the winds blew around him.

Today he would wed another but think of her.

"You know back in the day they would offer their bride to the dragon, if he took her it was meant to be a test of their love, he could only find her if their love was binding enough, if not she would die, and a new dragon would be born in her wake," Her words came to his ear, "The man would roam in a fog till his death, always searching and never finding,"

"Hn, she told me,"

"Are they really going to offer her up?"

"It is a tradision long ended no need to fear,"

"You guys all about keeping the past alive arnt you?"

Sesshomaru looked back at Kagome "Yes,"

Her heart fluttered. After he kissed her she left him laying there and didn't come back till after everyone was gathered ready for a wedding. The drums sounded, and Kagome tucked her hair behind her ear "Well, good luck." She turned and walked away, and he did nothing to stop her. People gathered, and the passage was spoken, and Sesshomaru watched as Kagome shot an arrow into the sky then with a bow she moved to the side and the woman he would wed began to walk to him.

She came and stood with him, and the words were not only spoken but written in the book of old.

Kagome shivered and felt a weakness shutter through her; something was wrong.

So very wrong.

"I now pronounce you to the house of the West, do you Lord Sesshomaru except this bond?"

"Sesshomaru," He heard Kagome voice even as it was nothing more than a whisper. The she was running towards them. She was waving her hands and before he knew what was going on Kagome tossed the woman aside and rose her bow. It was knocked out of her hands as a dragon rose from the dirt and ground.

"Run!" Kagome screamed,

Sesshomaru poison whip came out, "Go Kagome!"

Kagome picked up her bow and the girl and ran, and the dragon followed after both women.

He could only save one unless he killed the thing.

The dragon picked up Kagome, and she screamed as he began to fly away, "Miko!" He yelled, his gold eyes seeped red.

Fuck.

"My Lord!" His bride came running with Kagome's bow "I am so sorry my Lord I could no hold on!"

He glared at her "Did you know the dragon lived?"

"My Lord the drgaon as been dormant since the death of you own father!"

He looked around, he knew it was because of Kagome. Only she could bring something like that to life, but why. What was it about her that made things come to be!

"My Lord, was Lady Kagome betrothed?" A man asked,

His red eyes blinked, "What?"

"The dragon is bond to a rite My Lord, it is a test she had to be bond to another,"

Sesshomaru didn't understand; no man had been near her but him. He looked off into the distance. His head throbbed, his blood was rushing like fire through his veins.

"My Lord?"

"She had no husband!" He all but growled out,

"The I am afraid all is lost with her," The womans father spoke with a sadden tone "I do beg for your forgivness we would have never put the young woman in harms way."

The man raised his arms "It is over now, calm my people!"

Sesshoamru didn't take his eyes of the sky,

"My Lord?" His bride to be sounded scared. His markings grew jagged, darker. His claws went long and fur was staring to show on his arms.

"I want to go," His voice was no longer human.

"Go, go were?"

His eyes met her "She belongs to me,"

Sesshomaru didnt share and he didnt like things taken from him, and she was his.

With that he bolted to the sky leaving them all behind, shifting uncontrolled into his dog demon form.

"He wont be able to find her," The man put his arm around his daughter "Perhaps we should send word to his brother,"

"Hai father," She felt bad for them both, Kagome and her Lord.

Inuyasha received word of what happened a day later,"Damn it!"

"What?"

Inuyasha passed the note to Miroku "Fucking dragon took Kagome, leave it to her to get kid napped on his wedding day!"  
Miroku looked up, he knew this story all to well.

"Ah Inuyasha,

"Apparently these people dont know my brother, they calling for me to come get him saying that he will never be able to get to Kagome." Inuyasha scoffed.

"Inuyasha,"

"What?"

"I think its time you read a book!"

"Read, I ain't got time to read! His bitch is on the way and I got to go play fetch with the bastard and then save Kagome,"

Inuyasha threw his hands in the air, and Miroku rubbed his temples, it was going to be a long week. So much for Inuyasha getting a history lesson about the dragon rite.

Inuyasha went looking for Kagome and Sesshomaru, meanwhile the demoness returned to the West.

Three days later Inuyasha returned empty handed. Miroku sent him home with a book and to speak to Kikyo, he stayed behind. It was later that night when, in the mist of the dark that a dark shadow appared and it was holding something.

It was Sesshomaru, holding a limp Kagome.

Fur gone, but his eyes were still red, and his aura was dark and heavy.

"My Lord!" The demoness ran up to him and looked over the girl in his arms "She is alive?"

He looked down on the female, "Do no doubt me again."

The woman back up and bowed "Forgive me my Lord,"

"Take her and clean her and see that her wounds are cleaned,"

The woman took to her task and Kagome was taken away. Sesshomaru had to control himself, he had to hand her over. His eyes stayed red.

Miroku cleaned his throat "So should I tell Inuyasha, or will you?"

"I dont care what you tell him, Monk,"

"Right then, I will see my way out,"

Sesshomaru didnt care, he was tired.

There was only one place he wanted to be right now. In his room he opened the portal and went inside were he bathed in her power.  
He would not have to destroy the room; Kagome was alive.

He had found her.

It was a test he could have taken with his eyes closed. For three long days he stumbled but did not fall. For three days he looked all around trying to feel her. It wasnt till he called her name, it wasnt till he was alomst out of breath, it wasnt till he was panting, telling the dragon to give him his mate back that he found her.

He wanted to kill the damn dragon, but Kagome's last coherent words were no.

He then asked her where she wanted to go, all she said was home.


	17. Something Like This

_How much you wanna risk?_

The first thing Kagome saw when she opened her eyes was his wife, "Sesshomaru?"

"Has been locked in his room since returning with you My Lady,"

Kagome sat up with a slight hiss "How long ago was that?" She asked,

"Two days,"

"I'm sorry, your wedding got messed up." God, her head hurt.

"Think nothing of it,"

Kagome stood "Perdon me please,"

The woman bowed, and Kagome made her way down the hall swaying slightly and found his door and knocked on it. He didn't answer, so she went to his study. He wasn't there, but his power lingered, and then it dawned on her. He was inside the portal. He had locked himself inside of it. Why?

She waved her hand, and the portal came open, his hand darted out and pulled her in.

"Sesshomaru!"

He pulled her close, "Are you well?" His eyes were still tinged with red.

"I, I think so, are you?"

"No"

"No?"

"We should leave,"

"Leave and go where?"

"Anywhere," Then his mouth covered hers. She kissed him back in great need, but then pushed away.

"Sesshomaru, you're married!"

"I did not say my vows or accept hers" Sesshomaru licked her bottom lip, and her eyes rolled and her head back with them. His kissed down her neck "I have not touched her,"

"I heard the words Sesshomaru,"

"You did not hear mine," He kissed her neck again.

"Sesshomaru, how much are you willing to risk?"

His eyes met hers, "Everything," Hell he already had.

"Everything?" She breathed,

"I found you, did you doubt me?"

"I'm not looking for a superhero,"

"Hn,"

"And your power and money dont mean anything to me."

"Hn,"

"And you will have to tell her,"

"She knows, they all know."

"What?" Well, that was a shocker.

"Perhaps you need to read a book,"

"Explain," She said, sounding too much like him.

"I would rather use my mouth in a different manner, Miko,"

She blushed,

"You once said you knew what you wanted, tell me what was it is,"

Kagome smiled softly "Something like this,"

"Then this you shall have,"

Sesshomaru kissed her again then in the darkness of their hidden space, he said his vow, and she accepted his claim. As they laid there naked under dim lighting, Kagome asked "I'm confused,"

"On?"

"You didnt marry her?"

"No, I married you."

"I dont follow,"

"The night before, after we kissed, I asked you to stay, to be mine forever, you agreed."

Kagome blinked "I wasn't aware that was a marriage proposal or vows,"

"In heart, they must have been for it awoken the dragon, it was not after her but you,"

"But I heard her father?"

"Say the passage of her people, I never accepted her nor sealed the pack, the dragon showed up and took you away to test me,"

"And then?"

He looked at her "Then I found you,"

"Why do all my fairytales have to be complicated and involve kidnapping,"

Sesshomaru chucked "Perhaps it is time you wrote down our story, our as in one."

"I'm going to need a pen."

Sesshomaru rolled over her and smirked "Bokusenō, take notes" He then kissed her again and moved his hips. The book of old fell and fluttered open,

 _'As you wish My Lord._ '

A page turned 'Once upon a time there was a dark demon Prince and a human girl who would fall in love and rewrite history. Many after would seek to have something just like this.'

The book closed and Gold lettering showed up on it cover _The Moon, and It's Eclipse_ , and a gold star would be bound on the cover for each child born under the House of the Moon, and Bokuseno always had an empty page because their love was a never-ending story.


End file.
